


Very Detailed Lesson

by Galactic_Ink



Series: Ride [3]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Humor, Light BDSM, M/M, Romance, Smut, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-24
Updated: 2014-07-24
Packaged: 2018-02-10 06:42:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2014989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galactic_Ink/pseuds/Galactic_Ink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Russia teaches America a very, very, detailed lesson! This is the sequel to Russian Ride! *YAOI*SMUT*EXTREMELY NAUGHTY!*R&R PLZ!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Very Detailed Lesson

**Hetalia: Axis Powers**

RussiaxAmerica

**Very Detailed Lesson**

The silence of a dark bedroom was disturbed by the sound of ruffling sheets and muffled grunts. No one was in the room except for a blond, who was currently in a predicament.

The honey blond had woken up from his sex induced sleep, to find himself in almost the same situation as his lover. He was bound to the headboard, but not with ropes. He had no bondage cuffs that were strapped together, then tied to the headboard. He looked down his body to find himself nude and feet bound too. His feet were in bondage cuffs around his ankles. They were strapped together too, but their strap was longer, giving the blond a foot or so of restricted movement. He also took notice of something around his neck that had been slightly digging into it as he tried to look at himself, but of course he couldn't see it.

The honey blond groaned in irritation, but silenced himself as he heard a soft click. He looked to the right as best he could, to hear another soft click as his bedroom door closed. Then a few heavy footsteps of bare feet sounded followed by a low chuckle.

"Hello Amerika."

A thick Russian accent filled America's ears as he heard the man get closer, and come into view. The tall man was wearing a plain black shirt and snug fitting jeans; along with a long cream colored scarf around his neck. He smiled down at his captive, enjoying the way his body looked in the bondage gear. His smile widened; then he sat down on the edge of the bed, sitting very close to the others face. He took hold of the American's chin with his thumb and index finger. He chuckled as he leaned forward a little and heard the young nation trying to say something, but it came out muffled around the gag securely in his mouth. He kept his hold on America, as he tried to pull his head back, but made sure to keep him steady. Once he had the other looking into his eyes he spoke.

"Did you have nice sleep, sunflower?"

The American tried to reply, but nothing was heard except muffled and distorted words. The Russian's smile widened and his violet eyes narrowed.

"Hm, you know Fredka, what you did to me was completely annoying. I will say it was slightly pleasant though. I also give you credit for doing it, but I think, well feel, that I should get back at you, da?"

The Russian gave a chuckle as he listened to America's muffled protest. His deep violet eyes twinkled with mirth as they caught sight of the accessory around his lover's neck.

"Don't worry my _pet_ ," he said this while reaching out to run his fingers over the dog collar and tags around Alfred's neck; pulling on it as he said the last word firmly. "I will take good care to not break you completely, da?"

With that the Russian got a loud muffled, but distinguishable "Fuck you Russia!" from Alfred. Just like how Russia can't stand to be compared to a horse; Alfred loathes being referred to as a lowly pet. Ivan smiled darkly as he moved away from Alfred's face and straightened up. He scooted down a little to be right by Alfred's hips and took his right hand and ran it over the America's body. Stopping it at his crotch teasingly. Russia smiled as he noticed Alfred flinch from his grazing fingers. He gripped America's length and pulled up the limp organ to show him something interesting.

"Do you like it? I've had this for a while, but decided not to use it on you unless you needed to be punished, my pet."

America's ocean blue eyes widened as he noticed the neon green and pink dotted cock ring, that was a little too snug, fastened to his manhood. Ivan took notice of his expression and innocently said:

"I thought you'd like it! Yes, it is a little too small, but that is on purpose, da? Always need a little pain to make a lesson stick, right _pet_?"

Alfred was getting annoyed, and tried to break out of his bounds, but he stopped to let out a low growl and shivered. Ivan had still had his hand on Alfred's manhood and had gave it a firm, almost painful, stroke.

"Please, relax pet," he said nonchalantly, receiving a glare of death form the American. Ivan just gave a childish chuckle and reached over to America's nightstand to retrieve a bottle of lube. When he popped it open the scent of it hit America's nose. America gave him a look that silently asked, "Really?"

"Da, it's the same one. You was right, I do like it."

America had a slight pink come to his face as he watched the Russian squeeze the pink watermelon lube onto his fingers. The same lube he used on him when he took his revenge just a few hours ago.

Russia took his lubed fingers and slowly ran them over America's cock. Alfred gasped and groaned into the gag in his mouth. He bucked upwards as Ivan ran his finger up to the tip then down the underside of his cock teasingly. While also nudging his finger tip into the tip of Alfred's manhood. The blond jerked at this and groaned loudly from the teasing caress. The Russian smirked and moved his fingers down Alfred's body to nudge them at his hole once he saw that Florida was beginning to rise. The too snug cock ring was becoming uncomfortable even though he wasn't even at half-mast. Russia nudged his fingers at the American's entrance, even though it was just used a few hours go, it had become tight and constricting around his fingers. Russia always found it amazing that Alfred's ass could always be so tight no matter how many times they did it. America flinched and bucked his hips upwards as he felt the intruding digits move in more.

Alfred growled out a lustful moan from behind his gag and bucked, as he felt Ivan move his fingers deeper into him. Ivan smiled and looked at him to see the cloth gag soaked with his saliva and his face flushed red. He removed his hand, receiving a disgruntled moan as Ivan's fingers left him. The Russian moved his right hand over to the nightstand, and put his left hand up to the gag and hooked his fingers onto it, but didn't pull it down just yet.

"Let's pull this off, I want to hear your pretty voice as this goes in, da?"

The Ash blond held up a good sized vibartor that was a nice deep blue, matching America's eye color. Alfred watched with wide eyes as Ivan showed off the toy and then pulled down his gag. Ivan was about to bring the toy to America's entrance but stopped as Alfred shouted:

"STOP YOU ASS!"

The Russian looked at the honey blond and smiled innocently at him.

"Why Fredka?"

"Why?! Why?! We are even! I go my revenge and after that it was supposed to be even!"

Ivan just chuckled and then brought the vibartor up to his face.

"Suck my _pet_ , and I'll explain to you again why I'm doing this, since you apparently did not listen the first time."

Alfred glared at the Russian as he began to push the vibrator to his lips. He tried to move his head around, trying to avoid it.

"Stop it! Stop it! You ass-mmpphh!"

Ivan had cut him off by finally shoving the toy into his mouth. America glared daggers at him as he finally stopped fighting and laid there, looking up at the Russian at his side.

"Suck pet."

The young nation made no move to do as he was told and Russia just shrugged and reached over to America's cock. He gripped Florida and gave it a rough stroke making his cock twitch and the cock ring to dig in more. Alfred gave a throaty groan of pain and had tears prick his eyes as Ivan looked at him waiting.

"Come on _pet_."

God how Alfred hated that word. The way Ivan said it made his skin crawl in a way that he didn't even want to acknowledge. The word coming out all husky and enticing, yet cold and teasing. His blue eyes met violet and he just rolled his eyes, which got him another agonizing stroke, and he relented. He moved his tongue around the tip of the toy and caressed the blue toy with his pink tongue. Running it over every groove and bump that the vibrator had. Russia watched with intense interest as his pet worked on the toy. Forgetting completely to recite his reason for torturing his lover. He could feel his own cock twitch in his pants.

"Enough."

He pulled the toy back getting a wet pop from America's mouth as he did so. America was panting and blushing slightly as he heard the sound. Russia examined the toy and reached out a hand to pat Alfred on the head.

"Good job pet."

Before Alfred could even shout out an insult or tell the Russian off for calling him 'pet', Ivan had shoved the toy up his ass. The blue vibrator plunged deep into his eyes, filling him almost as much as Ivan's own erection.

"I-Ivan!"

"Relax pet. It's not as big as me so you should be fine, for now that is, da?"

The honey blond did not like the sound of that at all. He opened his mouth to question his lover but only a sultry moan escaped him as the toy was turned on. He looked at Ivan with blurry eyes as the Russian smiled back at him. Ivan pushed the toy in as far as he could and then got off of the bed.

"I-Ivan, w-what are you doing?"

The older nation didn't say a word as he moved about the room, enjoying the nice moans and noises coming from his young lover. America squirmed on the bed as the toy buzzed in him, he really couldn't take it. His cock was throbbing and the cock ring was killing him. He tried to buck and squirm to get the toy to fall out but soon his movements were put to an end by a firm hand clamping down on his hips.

"Stop moving around pet, or your toy will fall out."

Ivan smiled and got onto the bed. He kept a hand firmly on Alfred's waist as he got himself settled in front of the blond's feet.

"Fu-Fuck you maaannn-AH! Get this c-cock ring off of me now!"

The combination of the vibrator buzzing around in his ass and the overly tight cock ring was driving him crazy.

"Nyet, my pet. Not until the lesson is done, da? Now stay still or I'll put the gag back in place."

The American gave a growl of irritation and begrudgingly stayed still. He felt Russia take his hands off of him and moved them down to his shackled feet. He moved his head upward to get a look at what the Russian was doing. Ivan had taken hold of the strap binding his feet and began undoing it. The older nation then scooted forward to be between the blond's legs and brought forth a long black bar form behind him.

"W-What's that?"

America gave a curious look towards Ivan and the Russian just smiled and responded with a childish voice of:

"You will see my sunflower~"

Alfred gave an annoyed look as he watched Ivan giggle and proceed to put the bar under his knees. The bar had cuffs on the ends that were placed on his knees and the bar slipped into place behind them. Ivan then made sure all the straps were tight then moved up to Alfred's bound hands. By now the American knew what it was.

"A spreader bar…"

"Da."

Ivan glanced down at him as he hovered over the young country to undo the binding on the cuffs around Alfred's wrists. America was silent as Russia did this but soon let out a breathy moan as he felt Ivan nudge his knee into his ass, pushing the toy into him.

"Oo-oohhmmmngggh, I-Ivan!"

The Russian nudges America's ass again as he pulls back with America's cuffed hands, now that they were no longer bound to each other. He moves them down to the cuffs on his knees and lets go of one hand as he continues to nudge Alfred's ass.

As the American twitched and moan from pleasure Russia had strapped his wrists cuffs to the cuffs on the spreader bar. His arms now stretch at their full length while also his legs restricted to only be up and apart by the bar. Everything was now visible to him and easy to access.

"You look magnificent my _pet_ ," he cooed as he took in the sight before him.

Alfred's ass completely visibly now and the toy buzzing away as lube slowly oozed out around it. Florida was rock hard and leaking as the cock ring dug into the sensitive organ. America's face was flushed red from blushing, he had a thin trail of drool and tears run down his face. That disappeared once it came into contact with the leather dog collar around his neck. His big blue eyes completely focused on him yet lost and wandering as lust glazed over them.

Ivan bit his bottom lip as he took it all in. He could feel his large manhood throb in his pants, desperately wanting to come out and be plunged into Alfred's tight heat.

"Ivan, GOD! Do something you dick!"

Russia smiled his usual childishly creepy smile and got off of the bed. He quickly stripped himself of his shirt, jeans, and boxers. He groaned softly as he felt his cock be freed and he got back onto the bed. Alfred had watched him intensely as he did so.

"Ivan, shit, take out the vibrator and fuck me!"

Ivan shook his head as he grabbed the lube.

"Nyet. I told you before that there is a reason why the vibrator isn't as big as me, and I told you I would take good care not to break you completely, da?"

With that Ivan gave a soft chuckle and nudge his massive cock at Alfred's hole. He pushed it in alongside of the blue toy buzzing away inside of his lover.

"HOLYFUCKINGSHIT!"

Alfred bit his bottom lip as he felt himself being stretched unbearably far. Alfred had new tears form in his eyes as he felt Ivan slip into him with the vibrator still going. Ivan let out a lustful moan as he felt the vibrations and bumps rub against his cock. He had a shiver run down his back as he was finally fully sheathed in Alfred's body. He looked up at America to see his face contorted in pain and he pushed the spreader bar down some so he could lean forward. He planted a chaste kiss on Alfred's lips and moved the loving kisses to his ear.

"Don't worry my pet, you'll feel good soon," he said in a husky tone that made the honey blond shiver.

Russia moved back a little and placed another kiss on America's lips. The American hungrily kissed back as he felt Ivan begin to move in and out of his body, and the toy moved with him. With each soft kiss came a thrust just as gentle, but once the kisses became more heated the thrusts got rougher. Russia slipped his tongue into America's warm mouth as he plunged his cock deep into the blond. Alfred screamed into the kiss but still managed to kiss back, even though he was in pain. He was bent upwards since Ivan was practically laying on the spreader bar, his ass was throbbing from the double penetration, and his cock was leaking even more and very painful, because of lack of release and the cock ring.

"AH FUCKFUCKFUCK IVAN!"

Alfred had broken away from the kiss as he felt the vibrator pop out of his ass when Ivan pulled his cock almost completely out and then rammed back in. The vibrator toppled to the floor as Ivan continued to rock and thrust in Alfred as said blond continued to moan and scream his lovers name in pain and pleasure. His sweet spot was taking major abuse and it was driving him insane.

"I-Ivan! Pl-Please let me cum! AAHHH F-FUCK!"

Ivan didn't reply to the plea. He just back up completely, he no longer laid on the bar, he straightened up and grabbed it firmly.

"I'll let you cum once I do."

Russia kept on firm hand on the bar and the other on America's leg and began to rut as hard and as fast as he could. America was screaming and arching his back off the bed in absolute pleasure as Ivan pounded into him mercilessly. Alfred was desperately wanting to claw into something or grab something, just anything but with his hands strapped together with his knees he couldn't do anything.

"IVAN!"

"Fredka!"

Ivan could feel he was close, and he knew Alfred was practically done for by now. He moved his hand from Alfred's hip over to his swollen and neglected cock and slowed down his thrusting just enough so he could undo the cock ring on Florida. Ivan was going to cum first, but his pet had put up with a lot and was quite obedient for the most part. So, a reward was in order. He unfastened the cock ring and tossed to the side as he picked up his thrusting.

Once the restraint was gone Alfred gave a throaty moan of relief and after a few more thrusts released his spunk all over himself and Ivan. His warm cum getting onto both or their stomachs, as he screamed out Ivan's name in ecstasy. It was so intense he couldn't take it all. The American blond's body convulsed from the extreme pleasure and release, resulting in him passing out once fully spent.

Ivan wasn't too far behind Alfred. Once the young nation had came, Russia had given a few more thrust before finding his own end. He released his hot cum deep into America's ass as he let out a throaty groan of the American's name. His body shivered as he released everything into his lover and pulled out. The last of his spunk splashed onto America's now limp cock and he rolled over to lay next to his lover.

He smiled as he noticed his pet to be unconscious and breathing slowly. He slowly sat up and undid the binding on his sunflower and tossed the bondage gear off of the bed. America was now laying flat and limp on the bed. Russia ran his fingers through Alfred's sweaty golden hair mussing over the thought that he hadn't used Nantucket to get back at the nation.

"I wonder if he will take this as grounds for another revenge…" he asked aloud curiously.

He looked at the relaxed look on Alfred's face and kissed his tear stained cheek. He wrapped his arms around the blond's waist and snuggled his unconscious sunflower into the groove of his body before nodding off.

**Author's Note:**

> * I apologize for any spelling or grammar errors and for any extreme OOC(for those who hate that. I never intend to make them that way.)*So there you have it, Russia's lesson!*I hope you enjoyed it!*Reviews Welcomed!*


End file.
